Tonight, We Are Young
by surfergirl3537
Summary: AU! Alex Cousland isn't as suave as she thinks she is, luckily for her, her Orlesian girlfriend finds it kind of cute. Teenage F!Cousland and Leliana. Somewhat part of the same universe as my other stories. Just a quick little one-shot Title taken from Fun's We Are Young


A/N just a short one shot, it is AU with teenage F!Cousland and Leliana. I finally edited/finished this and decided to post it asap. I'm planning on continuing Warden Side, but it's giving me some trouble. Well, enjoy this cheesy one-shot! I may do a "prequel" to this (their date, which I was going to include but I wrote this part first and was too eager to post it and didn't write the date lol)

As you all know BioWare owns all, I just do what I want with them!

Also follow me on tumblr url is: krogan-kraken

Most importantly enjoy!

* * *

Light assaulted her eyes despite them being closed. Blinking Alex moved her hand to stop the brightness form the flashlight the officer shined in her face.

She tried to move her left arm but found it trapped under another body, glancing down Alex noticed Leliana snuggled up in the crook of her neck blissfully unaware of the two police officers staring at them in the bed of Alex's pickup truck.

"Shit, Officer Otto" Alex groaned out covering her eyes before spreading her fingers to glance up at the officer.

"Alexandra Cousland, here you are yet again-with another girl- what have I told you about camping out here?" he questioned lowering the flashlight a little allowing Alex to look at him without squinting. "At least you're not running with that poor excuse for a gang anymore. Better wake your girl up."

Glaring at the policeman Alex turned her attention to the red head girl snuggled up to her side. Pressing soft kisses to the younger girl's temple gently before moving down to the corner of her mouth in hopes of waking the junior up despite the early morning time. Leliana stirred a little bit before humming placing a kiss to Alex's neck, rolling over onto her back she was aware of the two officers looming over the pair. Bolting straight up into a sitting position, she felt rather exposed, grabbing one of the blankets covering the pair and held it up to her chest; glancing at Alex with fear in her eyes. With a sigh Alex rose as well wrapping an arm Leliana before placing another soft kiss to her temple leaning back until she was resting against the back of the cab drawing the other girl with her. Less than thrilled with their current situation, the Orlesian pulled away from her girlfriend slightly.

"I could write you both a nice ticket for being out past curfew, and slap on a trespassing fine to yours Alex," he lectured to the pair. The prospect of receiving a ticket caused Leliana's eyes to widen a small gasp escaping her, glancing at Alex she felt frustrated when the other girl showed disinterest at their current position. Against her better judgment she reached for Alex's hand squeezing it worried that she would be on the wrong side of the law. Squeezing back, Alex remained stoic, silently challenging Otto to go through with his threat and write the tickets. "This is the fourth girl I've caught you with up here, your luck's ran out Cousland. I'm writing you that long overdue ticket," nodding to his partner to retrieve the ticket pad. "Don't worry sweetie, you're not getting one," He added noting the terrified look on Leliana's face.

With a big sigh Alex accepted her fate running a hand through her cropped hair. "Fuck you, Otto. Give me the damn thing and let me and my girl get outta here."

"$800 Cousland, 400 for trespassing, 200 for past curfew and another 200 for expired tags. Take care."

It was close to 2 in the morning by the time the couple ended up back at Leliana's host house. The drive back was long and silent, Alex was pissed and it showed in her driving. Speeding down the highway she kept her jaw clenched only glancing over at her passenger a few times to see if she was sleeping or just remaining silent. _What a way to end a fucking date. _

"I'm sorry," Alex quietly said keeping her eyes forward once Leliana opened the door, "I totally fucked up. I just didn't expect Otto to check the place since I haven't been there in a while. But with my shitty luck he did." The door closed and she looked to her right, secretly happy that Leliana was still in the passenger's seat.

"Alex," she started reaching over to cup her cheek "I had a wonderful time, sweetheart. That was just an unfortunate inconvenience for us. But the important thing is that we went out and had some fun. It was a long overdue event."

Leaning over she pressed her lips to Alex's enjoying the feeling before Alex slid her tongue along her lover's lower lip to deepen the kiss, sliding her hand to the back of Leliana's neck while her other one snaked around her waist. In return Leliana placed one hand on Alex's collar bone and ran her fingers through the short hair with the other. Breaking apart for air they remained close, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"I'd get another ticket just to spend more time with you, Leliana," Alex admitted between gentle kisses, "you're probably the only girl I've been with that I genuinely want to spend time with…it doesn't matter what we're doing."

With a final kiss Leliana smiled, "Thank you for the night, Alex. It was beautiful. And you're overly cliché," Placing a small kiss on her cheek, Leliana got out of the car and went into the house.

Still wanting to spend time with her girlfriend, Alex parked and snuck to the backyard and crept to the window of Leliana's room. Tapping the glass with the back of her knuckles, a wide smile spread across her face when the startled Leliana turned around clenching a shirt to her chest in order to cover her bare breasts. Rolling her eyes, she opened the window to let her sweet talking lover in. As she slid into the room, Alex immediately took the shirt from the Orlesian's hands and tossed it aside before wrapping her arms around the slim waist to draw the smaller girl closer.

"You're beautiful," she whispered huskily before dipping to press kisses to the pale neck, sucking once she reached the spot that drove Leliana wild.

Taking a shaky breath and allowing a moan to escape from her lips as her hands wound themselves in the cropped hair. She pressed her bare chest against Alex's shirt, enjoying the feeling of the rough fabric of the dress shirt against her sensitive nipples. Drawing a sharp hiss from pleasure, Leliana yanked Alex's head back up and crushed their lips together. Without wanting to waste any time, Alex began walking the pair towards the bed. Toppling down onto the bed Leliana broke the kiss as a squeal escaped from her, marveling at the comforting weight of Alex on top of her before the brunette quickly stripped her own shirt. Settling back down on top of the red head Alex continued her assault with her lips, drawing the pair into bliss.

* * *

Strawberries. The smell overwhelmed Alex's senses causing her to bury her face further into the soft hair inhaling deeply. Then there was the feeling of someone playing with her hair. Glancing up with half lidded eyes she was greeted with Leliana's small flawless smile although her bright blue eyes were still closed. Stretching, Alex rolled over onto her back glancing at the alarm clock on the dresser next to the bed. _10 am_. With a groan she rolled out of the bed and picked up her scattered clothes, dressing as she gathered her clothing. By the time she turned around Leliana was sitting up, her hair messed with sleep and the blankets at her waist leaving her nude above. Abandoning the effort to properly button up the shirt Alex turned and pressed a kiss to Leliana's temple.

"As much as I'd like to stay with you for the day, I gotta go. Alistair and I made plans for later," she mumbled against the smooth skin. Without allowing her girlfriend to draw away, Leliana grabbed the collar of Alex's shirt keeping her close.

"Let me help you with the ticket," she whispered cool blue eyes focusing on Alex's darker ones, "I'm the reason you got it in the first place."

Scoffing the older girl drew back, turning to slip out of Leliana's grasp to search for her shoes.

"Like hell I'm going to let you give _me _money to pay for that damn thing."

Getting out of bed the redhead marched up to other girl turning her around, fire in her eyes. Despite the nude figure in front of her Alex held Leliana's gaze as they silently dared the other one to look away first.

"Don't worry about it," Alex gritted out, her temper starting to rise. _What a fucking stupid thing to argue about. But it's better than letting her know I'm going to a Grey Warden recruitment center today. _However, Leliana was not backing down and Alex knew that she would lose this battle. "Fine, you can give me $50, anything more and I'm not taking it."

Satisfied that she would at least contribute some amount of money, the Orlesian pressed the cash into the older girl's palm and placed a small kiss to her cheek.

As Alex prepared to jump out the window and sneak back to her car, a hand on her arm stopped her. Glancing at her girlfriend-who was now dressed- she gave a puzzled look.

"I love you, Alexandra Cousland."

Alex froze, they'd been together for a little over a year and neither had said it before. Standing there dumbfounded, she tried to respond but the words would not form. Stepping up Leliana wrapped her arms around the brunette and breathed in the scent of sweat that clung to her shirt due to their actions from last night. Still speechless she half-heartedly returned the embrace, her mind still processing the words.

"I know what you and Alistair are going to do later today. I can't say that I'm thrilled, but it's your life. I was kinda hoping that you would tell me you loved me first. But I knew in my heart that it was time. And I truly do mean it. I love you so much."

Swallowing a few times, Alex finally found her voice and prayed she didn't sound too weak.

"Leli…I," she swallowed again hoping she didn't butcher her words, "Leli, you mean the world to me. I know that we're still in high school but my gut tells me that we're going to be together for a long time. Honestly, I was afraid of telling you 'I love you,' I was worried you wouldn't feel the same. Or think that I said it to every girl. But here I go, I love you, Leliana. So fucking much that my heart aches sometimes.

I knew you wouldn't approve of me seeing the recruiter today, that's why I kept it a secret. But I want you to know, that no matter what happens I'll be there for you. Alistair told me to tell you about what we were going to do. But I couldn't. Maybe it's because I care for you too much and don't want to hurt you. But if I love you as much as I say I would have told you and invited you to go with me…fuck. Trying to be romantic and I'm screwing it up"-she gave an uneasy chuckle—"I love you, sweetheart."

Leaning down she captured the soft lips into a gentle kiss that tasted as sweet as their first, although not as awkward.

"As sweet as that was, Alex. That was rather cheesy of you. Although, I would expect nothing less from you," she whispered against her partner's lips.

"But it worked," Alex smirked drawing back slightly, "I'll see you in a few days."

With a quick peck, Alex hopped out of the window and made her way across the yard, before climbing over the fence and out of the property. Shaking her head Leliana crawled back into bed, clutching the pillow Alex used. Breathing in her girlfriend's intoxicating scent she fell back asleep.

* * *

Like I said cheesy/cliche, anyways thanks for reading! If you want the "date" part let me know!


End file.
